How to Calm a Raging Lucy!
by Kadelle
Summary: What if Natsu, Happy, and Lucy were on a job to find some bandits in the mountains but are forced to hide in a makeshift cave to outlast the snow storm. Will they be able to survive before they strangle each other or will something else happen
1. Chapter 1

What if Natsu, Happy, and Lucy were hopelessly lost in the mountains and are forced to hide in a makeshift cave to outlast the snow storm. Will they be able to survive before they strangle each other or will something else happen~

Lucy knew from the moment that Natsu handed her the job poster at Mount Hakabe, she would have a bad day. Initially, her hunch was correct but what she didn't know was that something else was going to happen…

"I hate you Natsu, you know that right? She says chattering." That was Horologium, one of Lucy's spirits keeping her inside his clock to protect her from the cold.

"You knew we were going to the mountains for the job, not my fault that you didn't wear heavier clothes, he says impatiently." That was Lucy's infuriating partner, Natsu.

"Yeah Lucy, and I thought you were the smart one" chuckled the flying blue cat Happy.

"Shut up cat! She shouts furiously."

"Come on Happy, let's fly over the mountains and see if we can find the wanted bandits fasters. The sooner we finish this, the less we'll hear Lucy complain" Natsu said smiling to his partner.

"Aye!" said Happy as he grabbed Natsu's jacket and flew them away from Lucy and Horologium.

"Wait you jerks, don't leave me alone! She shouts furiously."

_Well at least I have Herologium _she thought at the very moment that Horologium disappeared because his time ran out leaving her in the middle of nowhere in the cold.

"Darn you Natsu! At least leave me your-" she was about to say until she saw a blanket drift from the sky towards her.

After she grabbed it she said, "Thanks Natsu" knowing that his sensitive hearing could hear her. Yeah she hated the dolt for leaving her behind but she knew that his logic made sense. She really did want to leave before getting a cold.

_I just wish I had a fire spirit or something _she thought despairingly.

"You wish to punish me princess?"

Lucy suddenly screamed but turned around and realized it was her masochistic maid spirit, Virgo.

"Virgo how many times do I have to tell you that I am not like that? Anyways, I didn't summon you."

"I sensed your distress princess and got you some hot chocolate" said Virgo presenting that said hot chocolate to Lucy.

"Thanks Virgo" said Lucy smiling as she was about to grab the hot chocolate from Virgo's hands.

"Lookie here boys, we got some hot babes here."

"And they're all alone."

"Look at the one in the maid outfit and the chains, she's begging for some of this."

"No way man. Look at the blondie chick. She is out here in the snowy mountains with barely any clothes on. She's practically begging us to jump her."

All of the bandits laughed as their fellow thief said this and as they surrounded Lucy and Virgo.

However, Lucy didn't really notice them. She was so cold that all that she paid attention to was the soothing hot chocolate Virgo was holding in her hands.

The bandits grew impatient at their "victim's" lack of interest and one of them said, "How dare these bitches ignore us!" That same person threw his spear at Virgo.

Of course , she was easily able to dodge the attack but it was at the expense of the hot chocolate falling on the snow right before Lucy could grab it…

…

…

"Open the Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!" yelled Lucy as tears traveled down her cheeks.

"Both of you, beat those jerks for taking away the only source of hope I had left!" she ordered as she sought for the revenge of the lost hot chocolate.

"Woah, Lucy looks just as mad when she summons Aquarius, it kinda turns me on. But I still love my baby." Normally, Lucy would get mad for a "comment" like that but she was too furious of her lost love to pay any attention.

"Shit, this chick is a wizard!" one of the bandits realized too late.

"RUUU-" the leader of the bandits was about to say until Scorpio cover him with his sand attack, which became a snow attack, and trapped his whole body except his head in snow. A few of the other bandits met the same fate but the rest were buried up 'til their heads by Virgo digging holes beneath their feet.

"Thank you, Scorpio and Virgo you can leave now" said Lucy as she approached the bandit that forced Virgo to drop her hot chocolate slowly with her bangs covering her eyes making her look even more menacing.

"No way, I gotta see this" Scorpio smirked as he waited for the poor bastard that would face Lucy's wrath.

"I await to see this man's punishment princess" said Virgo in her nonchalant voice.

The said bandit sweat dropped buckets of sweat if it was possible in the cold weather that was rapidly getting worse. It was as if the bad weather was being amplified by Lucy's anger. The other bandits, even the leader, felt pity for the poor fool that upset this celestial wizard.

Finally, Lucy got down on her knees to face the bandit eye to eye who was buried in the snow and softly said something that the bandit couldn't hear over the rage of the snow storm.

"W-what?" the bandit hesitated to ask, not wanting to upset the blonde any more than she already was.

"I said…" as she grabbed the hair of the bandit and forced him to look her in the eye, "say sorry."

The bandit almost peed in his pants. It would have been bad enough if she had yelled at him but it was even worse that she talked to him calmly but menacingly with that cold blank look in her eyes. She didn't even stutter as she said those words to him because her rage was enough to block out the cold.

"I-I-I-I'M SORRY! I promise I won't look down on girls ever again, just PLEAAASE don't kill me!" screamed the poor bandit pitifully as tears ran down his cheeks.

Just as Lucy was about to correct him that it was the innocent loss of life (the hot chocolate) that she was upset about, her partner finally came back.

As Natsu was approaching the ground with Happy said, "Look Natsu, I told you leaving Lucy alone would bring out the bandits."

"Yeah but she defeated all of them and left none of them for me" Natsu pouted to Happy. "Sheesh Lucy, you're stronger when you're scary" Natsu said without a care not knowing that he was getting the celestial wizard's anger even worse if that was even possible.

"Aye" said Happy agreeing with Natsu.

Just as Lucy turned her face towards Natsu, he and and Happy both sweat dropped and experienced the flight response they always had when Erza got mad at them. Virgo and Scorpio smiled at their bad timing, the terrorized bandit sighed in relief at his reprieve, and the other bandits sweat dropped even more at the dragon slayer's and the poor cat's bad luck not even wondering how a blue cat was able to fly.

"So you're saying that you abandoned me as bait…"

"Well not at first-" Happy tried to reason with her but in vain.

"In the cold all alone" Lucy continued to say as if she didn't even here Natsu.

"Well at least I gave you a blanket…" Natsu half smiled as he tried to calm his partner down.

"The only source of hope I had left was that beautiful source of warmth" she said menacingly as she pointed out close by the hot chocolate that was spilled in the snow.

"However it was taken away from me by these bandits that attacked me. If it wasn't for you two, then they never would have come and then this travesty never would have happened!" yelled Lucy with a gleam in her eye.

"Natsuuuu, Lucy's scaring me" cried Happy. Natsu couldn't help but agree. He hardly saw Lucy mad but when he did it was scary indeed.

"Lucy kiiiiick!" screamed Lucy as she obviously kicked Natsu and Happy towards a mountain of snow that created a small makeshift cave.

"Not to ruin the fun princess, but the storm is getting worse. I'll help make the cave bigger so you, Natsu, and Happy can stay warm and wait out the storm."

"Dammit Virgo, it was just getting good" complained Scorpio before closing his own gate and returning to the spirit world.

"Wait!" screamed the leader of the bandits. "You can't just leave us out here to die!"

As Natsu and Happy recovered from Lucy's ferocious kick Natsu said, "Yeah Lucy, don't forget if we don't turn in these bandits we won't get the reward mon-" he was about to say but quickly shut up due to the nasty mean look Lucy gave Natsu.

"Natsu, grab all the bandits and bring them inside" said Lucy as she entered the cave.

"Aye" Natsu replied fearfully as he quickly freed the bandits from their snow covered prisons and pushed them into the cave. The bandits were too scared to escape because of the blonde's wrath.

"Natsu, let's promise never to leave Lucy again" said Happy worriedly.

"Aye…" said Natsu as he and Happy entered the cave. When Virgo finished covering the entrance of the cave with snow to block out the storm, Natsu couldn't help but admire Lucy's strength that she displayed with the bandits. But at the same time, he and Happy were scared because they had to figure out how to calm down Lucy. After all, the snow storm could last for hours and Lucy could bruise them a lot beyond recognition if they didn't make her normal again…

And THAT is my first chapter of my first story (on this account) xD. I was originally going to make this a longshot but I'm like what the heck, I'm gonna make this like 3 chapters ;D I'm trying to get myself in the habit in updating regularly so hopefully the next chapter will be up by at most this Friday.

Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know you guys are lazy (like me) to review but I WOULD LOVE YOU IF U DO~ ;D I hope there weren't that many grammar errors and yes I know there was like NO nalu going on but hey I want to keep this in character. I know it's a short story but I'm not gonna have Natsu suddenly realize his love for Lucy and start doing *** and ***** and *******. Lol

Please review~


	2. Chapter 2

Omg I can't believe I forgot to say the obvious BUT I do not own Fairy Tail in any way. If I did, the anime would not have ended (T^T) and Natsu would have admitted his love for Lucy in the latest chapter :3

Natsu and Happy couldn't remember the last time they saw Lucy so angry. The good news was that Virgo gave Lucy a cup of hot chocolate before returning to the spirit world but Natsu could tell that his partner was still irritable because of the cold.

At first he and Happy were going to sit next to Lucy but she was radiating this evil aura that clearly said "leave me alone or die."

Deciding that leaving her alone was the better choice, they decided they would rather sit near the bandits. At least they looked like a nice bunch if you could call bandits nice. They also happened to have cards and Natsu reasoned that playing cards with these guys would pass the time fast.

"So whatcha guys playing?" asked Natsu with a curious look in his eyes. The only games he knew were speed and Viet. He didn't really know much card games. (sorry, don't know any Japanese card games ;D even though Magnolia doesn't look like in a Japanese setting anway~)

The bandits welcomed Natsu and Happy wholeheartedly. After all, they all shared the pain of Lucy's wrath and that kind of pain is a very powerful bond.

"Eh, just playing some Viet, the author doesn't really know much about card games" said the bandit that passed out the cards to everyone including Happy.

Natsu didn't know what the bandit meant so he ignored it. However, he asked, "Happy where did you learn how to play card games?"

"Cana taught me" snickered Happy. After seeing a blue cat talk and fly, the bandits didn't even question that idea that a cat could gamble too. With the magic world they lived in, they might as well accept it. Natsu wasn't surprised at the answer either, he just hoped that his little buddy didn't outplay him at least.

The bandit that started off the game with a three of spades asked Natsu, "So is that chick you girlfriend? She's cute and all but how do you survive from all that thrashing." All the other bandits nodded in agreement.

Natsu automatically replied "No way" as he played a three of clubs. This kind of question didn't faze him at all because people would always bug him about it at the guild like Gray. He would always say that they were just best friends and nothing more.

"Are you saying that I'm not good enough to be your girlfriend Natsu?" asked Lucy who suddenly appeared sitting right next to Natsu. This scared the bandits but it shocked Natsu even more because he could sense Lucy's killing intent. He couldn't believe that he didn't sense her moving across the cave.

Happy was just laughing at his partner's misfortune but he quickly shut up after a glare that Lucy gave him.

Ignoring her question he said, "Sheesh Lucy, I hate when you're on your per-" Natsu was about to say until Lucy grabbed the collar of his jacket and started shaking him senseless so he wouldn't finish his sentence.

However, the bandits were able to guess what he was about to say and one of them said "Bad move, dude."

"First off, you NEVER say that sort of thing around total strangers even amongst best friends. Second, how in Mavis can you even tell anyway?!" said a pissed off Lucy. (I realized that Lucy was mostly mad in this story, had to have a good reason~ lol)

"You know I have a sensitive smell" replied Natsu as he got another punch towards his face.

"Don't smell me you pervert!" screamed an embarrassed Lucy. She hoped that Natsu hardly noticed when she was on her period but she knew it was very unlikely.

"It's not like I do it on purpose!" he replied hotly.

Happy then flew over to Lucy's shoulders and cried, "Can we please stop talking about this, it's making me uncomfortable."

"Fine" she said. She was tired from all the fighting and it was giving her a headache. Then she realized they were playing cards and said, "Hey I love this game, can I play too?"

"What, we're like in the middle of play-" Natsu almost said when the bandits immediately turned in all their cards to start over. They knew better than to mess with the celestial wizard. Sighing in annoyance and muttering under his breath "girls" he turned in his cards too. He was actually doing pretty good until Lucy came.

However, he got out of his little bad mood when he realized that Lucy was still cold. Without thinking, Natsu automatically reached out and grabbed Lucy around the waist to bring her closer to his warmth.

Lucy's obvious reaction was a surprised gasp and a slight blush. The bandits, however, were going hysterical although Natsu had no idea why. (exactly what it's like when we readers see a nalu moment in the manga but Natsu is totally oblivious .)

All the bandits huddled amongst themselves for a little group meeting.

"Sheesh, and he says they're not boyfriend and girlfriend" said one of the bandits.

"Yeah, it's no wonder she has such a bad temper, I'd be fed up with him too."

Then the leader of the group said, "Okay guys, we have done many rotten and selfish stuff in our lives but this is our time of redemption. Before we go to jail, we got to get these guys together. Doing this will put us back on the right path of doing good things again!" The rest of the bandits happily agreed to help this dolt realize his feelings for the hot blonde chick.

Normally, Natsu would have heard all this with his sensitive hearing but his attention was all on Lucy and Happy.

~meanwhile with Natsu, Lucy, and Happy while the bandits are talking~

Lucy couldn't believe that Natsu was being so considerate. Yeah, earlier he gave her his blanket but now he wrapped his arms around her. _It's as if we're a couple or something…_ she thought but internally she shook her head. Natsu was just being a considerate friend. She highly doubted he even knew what love is.

In the midst of her thinking, Happy said, "He liiiiiiiiiiiikes you" with his paw covering his chuckle.

"Of course I like her Happy, she's our friend" said Natsu with the cutest and most clueless smile in the world.

_If Natsu wasn't so clueless, maybe we would actually be a good couple…_Lucy thought but once again she shook her head internally thinking _Stop this, you're hurting yourself. Think of all the times you thought he actually liked you but it was a stupid complete misunderstanding. _(in episode 50 when Natsu needed Virgo to dig up embarrassing pictures of Fairy Tail)

But then she started thinking about all the times Natsu took care of her. It wasn't just only in battles. There was that one time when she was too sick to attend the Hanami party but someone put one of the Rainbow Sakura trees on a boat at the river right in front of her house. Even though Natsu and Happy wouldn't admit it, she knew that it was them.

It was obvious that Natsu would go up and beyond for his friends. Lucy just wished that maybe he would consider her to be more than just a friend... _Sigh, this period is making me crazy _Lucy thought.

However, maybe she would get her wish~

After the bandits were done with their plan to get Natsu to realize his true feelings for his partner, the leader asked, "So, you two are wizards from the same guild. Did you meet up there?"

"What's with all the questions, what happened to playing cards?" asked Natsu.

"Oh, just something to pass the time. Besides, if we started playing cards again you would have to move away from your girlfriend and she looks pretty comfortable sitting with you. And you wouldn't want to hear about our boring lives."

"Wait what?" Natsu and Lucy both sputtered at the same time.

"Yeah, the author was too lazy to come up with a background story for us" one of the other bandits said with the others nodding in agreement.

"Wait, that's not what we meant-" they were both trying to say.

The bandits continued to ignore their interruptions as one of them said, "She was so lazy she didn't even give us names." All the bandits nodded again. (sorry guys T^T)

"But enough about us, what about you three? How did you meet up?" the leader asked.

Natsu internally sighed as he thought this was going to be so boring. The last thing he wanted to play was twenty questions. .

And yes, I end it here. Sorry for lack of Nalu T^T I just wanted to update this today as promised~

And I can't believe I wrote "longshot" in the last chapter I submitted. Total fail D: but I'm sure all you smart people knew I meant one-shot +haha then there's the fact that my summary doesn't really match the story xP that was going to be the original idea but when I start typing, my mind has a mind of its own :D Anyways, I'm happy for ALL the people that favorite/followed/REVIEWED thanks soooooooo much ;D

I'm definitely going to finish this on Sunday so see you then~ and plz review ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Just to clarify, the bandits' ages range from 10 to 16 years old and there's like 5 of them. They have to be that age in order for this to make sense and it makes it cuter~ :3

The bandits totally got sidetracked off their real mission. Asking Natsu the questions was a bad idea. Their plan for the idiot to realize his feelings for the celestial mage wasn't working AT ALL.

Yeah, Natsu talked about how he and Happy met up with Lucy and their adventures together. However, that's when the snow hit the fan because then Natsu started bragging about all his fights in detail with the blue exceed adding now and again that he wanted fish. The stories ranged from when he first met Lucy in Hargeon up to the point when they went on an S-class mission.

Three out of the five bandits were totally wrapped around Natsu's stories. Surprisingly Natsu was a good storyteller. Maybe that was Lucy's writing abilities rubbing off on him. The kids would ooh and ahh at the right moments and they would cheer when Natsu said how he finally defeated the bad guy.

Then Lucy got into the storytelling too and started talking about how she was kidnapped by Phantom Lord and taken to his sky castle headquarters. Halfway through her story, the leader realized that their mission still had some hope~

"What did you do Lucy?" one of the kids asked. The three bandit kids had taken off their hoodies realizing it was pointless wearing it anyway. To Lucy, they all looked like triplets around Wendy's age except they had different colored hair. (green, red, and blue)

"Well I tried to figure out what his plan was. He started this long monologue and he admitted that my dad hired him so he could take me back to the estate so he could marry me off to someone."

"Why would he marry you off? Did you love that person?" the green haired one asked. He also looked 12 years old.

"Of course not! That's why I ran away from home in the first place" said Lucy smiling. She really liked these kids. They were starting to grow on her.

"Anyways, after he told me his plans I started to fake that I had to go to the bathroom. The idiot actually believed me and when he turned around I kicked him right in the nuts" said Lucy with a big smile on her face.

_Sheesh, I never knew Lucy was such sadist _thought Natsu with a grin on his face. Lucy never told him what happened when she was captured by Phantom Lord probably because they were too busy fighting his guild afterwards.

"That gave me the chance to run away but I didn't know that it was a sky prison. So I did what I had to and jumped off the building" said Lucy simply.

The blue haired triplet exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, you killed yourself?"

Then the red haired triplet hit his stupid brother on the head and said, "Of course not, idiot. Does she look dead to you?"

"Haha, there's someone as stupid as Natsu" chuckled Happy as he laughed at his partner's intelligence to be on par with a twelve year old's. _Thanks a lot Happy _thought Natsu as he stuck his tongue out at his "partner."

Then the green haired one asked, "Do you have a spirit that can help you fly like Happy?"

Lucy laughed out loud at the thought at having a flying spirit like Happy. _Although that would be so useful _she thought.

"No, no I just knew I wouldn't get hurt because I knew Natsu would save me" said Lucy.

All of the bandits gasped together. Their "plan" was finally heading somewhere!

That is when the fourth bandit chimed in by asking ""How did you know?" She looked to be around 15 years old with silver hair. Yes, a girl was actually part of the bandit group but they didn't realize it until she took off her hood. It made Lucy wonder how these cute kids became criminals.

"Well I knew I heard Natsu had called out my name earlier and I just knew he would come and save me before I hit the ground."

"Really? Me and Natsu thought you jumped off the building because Phantom Lord pushed you off or something" said Happy as he thought _she liiiiiiiiiiiikes him._

"Yeah, thank goodness I was able to catch you before you fell" laughed Natsu as he remembered how scared he was that he wouldn't make it in time to catch her.

All the bandits gasped again from that piece of information they heard.

"Wow, that sounds just like a fairy tale" said the girl as she sighed in happiness at the thought.

"Yeah" the green haired kid agreed. "It's like Natsu rescued Lucy from the evil witch from a magical castle.

"Like the story Cinderella" said the blue haired kid as his red-haired brother hit him again on the head for his stupidity.

"That's Rapunzel you idiot."

"No it's not! Lucy doesn't have freakishly long hair."

That's when the leader of the bandits, the eldest brother who looked to be about 16 with indigo hair, finally said, "Yeah, but they were both trapped in a castle and were rescued by their prince." Yes! Their hard work was finally paying off.

Natsu and Lucy blushed at the idea of these guys comparing their experience to a fairy tale. Happy was just laughing at the idea of Natsu being compared to a prince because Natsu was the least princeliest guy he knew.

Before the kids started any more wild ideas Natsu said, "Come on guys. I would do that for any of my friends." Yeah, Natsu realized that excuse of "we're just friends" was getting waaaay overused but he couldn't think of anything else.

"I bet you carried her off in your arms as you walked towards the sunset on your steed" the silver haired girl fantasized in her head with a smile on her face.

"Actually, Natsu just carried Lucy on his back" said Happy.

The silver haired girl's smile rapidly turned into a frown of disgust as she said to Natsu, "Why would you do such a thing? That's like not romantic at all" as she thought on how bad she felt for Lucy. It must be hard for her to love a complete idiot. But then again, actions speak louder than words and she could tell that Natsu had feelings for Lucy too, even if he wasn't willing to admit it.

"That's because Natsu has no idea how to be romantic" said Happy as he flew over to sit in the girl's lap.

Natsu chose not to deem that with an answer as Lucy laughed at the idea of Natsu trying to be romantic. Deciding to change the subject he asked, "Do you guys have magic?"

The triplets exploded with enthusiasm as they said, "Of course we do, but we're not as powerful as you guys though." Lucy thought _that would explain how these kids are able to get away with stealing._

"What are they?" Happy asked curiously.

The green haired one said, "I have teleportation powers" as he transported to the front of the cave and back. "But only myself. I can teleport other people too with me but it takes more concentration and last time I did that we ended up crashing on the floor," he said with a shy smile on his face.

The blue haired one said, "I can turn ghost-like and phase through things" as he made his hand go through his brother's head without hurting him at all. "I just can't phase through magic attacks though."

The red haired on said, "And I can blow things up" with a smile as Natsu high-fived him for his power. "But only objects though and it can't be that big." Lucy was grateful that he couldn't blow up people, that would be just disgusting…

The girl wanted to impress them too with her powers so she said, "I can control light energy. I can only blind people and make us "invisible" but I wish I could attack with it…"

Lucy said, "I'm sure with more practice your powers will evolve more" but Lucy still thought that was a handy ability.

Before the eldest could say what his power was, his brothers beat him to the punch by saying, "Our big brother has multiply powers."

"Yeah he can make like 20 versions of himself."

"It's really handy for running away when we need a diversion but he can fight awesome with his copies if he ever needs to." '

_Sheesh _the elder brother though. _We got completely sidetracked again..._ _Matchmaking is really hard _he realized.

"Anyways, I don't know about this author business but you HAVE to have names since you have such cool powers and all. You guys are lucky that you all have different colored hair so I can tell you guys apart" said Natsu as he got a slap on the back of his head from Lucy as she said, "Don't be rude."

That's when for the first time all the bandits' smiles turned into sadness.

That's when the eldest brother started to explain. "Well we used to have names but we forgot what they were because our dad cast a spell on us about 7 years ago to forget everything to protect us. We're slowly starting to get them back though."

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were shocked at this. Why would their own father do that to their children?

"All I can remember is that our dad was in trouble with this dark guild. He worked for the magic council I think and the dark guild wanted to know about this powerful magic that the magic council has hidden. I think it was kept safe within a guild but whatever it is, it's more dangerous than Etherion."

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were surprised even more about this. What could be even more dangerous than Etherion? Whatever the dark guild was, it must be very powerful if Jellal, Ultear, and Meldy haven't found them yet.

"I think he erased our names by accident. I just remember that the last time we saw him, he looked really worried and he just wanted to erase our memories of him so we could be safe but I guess he was so scared that he just erased too much. Next thing we knew, we were in this unfamiliar town and that's why we had to become bandits because we had no other way to feed ourselves" the eldest brother finally finished.

After he was done talking, there was nothing but silence. Everybody looked sad now, even Happy.

That's when Natsu thought of the best idea ever as he said, "Well why don't we just give you names then?" with a smile on his face.

Everyone's reactions was shock. After all, their job was to turn in these bandits for the reward money, not connect with them but Natsu couldn't do that to these guys and he was sure Lucy and Happy would agree with him. It's not like these guys had hurt anyone and they were just kids even if they were rude the first time they met them.

The triplets' shock however soon turned into happiness as they asked, "Is Natsu going to name us?"

That's when Lucy had to step in and say, "Of course not, knowing this idiot he would probably name you after food or something like Naruto."

"And what's wrong with that?" asked Natsu as everyone else laughed.

"Well what are you going to name us Lucy?" the triplets asked again.

"Hmm" Lucy said as she pondered on what to name them. They all had the same light brown eyes and spiky hair even the girl but it was slightly longer. All of their hair colors were different like the color wheel… Then she finally got it and decided to name them the colors that corresponded with the color of their hair. (remember, they're Japanese and they're being called the English color name)

"You three" she said as she pointed as the three triplets "will be called Green, Blue, and Red." Then she pointed to the girl and said, "you will be Silver." Then she pointed at the eldest brother, "And you will be Indigo."

"Woooow, that is so original" said a very sarcastic Natsu as he rolled his eyes but when he saw the menacing glare Lucy was giving him he said, "Aye…"

"So what do guys th-" Lucy was about to say when the triplets started crying. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry did you not like the names?"

Silver said, "No, they're probably just so happy they're crying" as she wiped a tear off her cheek. Indigo just chuckled at his brothers' reactions.

"Okay okay, I think that's enough excitement for tonight, let's go to bed" Lucy said as she yawned. Even though they were in a cave she could feel that it was very late.

"But, but, but we wanna hear more stories" said the triplets. Their tears vanished really fast.

"It's okay, you can hear the rest when you come to our guild" Natsu said. This shocked everybody but Lucy and Happy. They were thinking the same thing.

Indigo asked, "You're not going to turn us in?" He couldn't believe that they were going to let them off the hook.

"Not only that, you can become Fairy Tail wizards, you guys would fit right in" said Natsu.

They could not believe their luck! Not only were they not going to be arrested, but they were going to be members of the strongest guild!

But then Indigo realized the problem, "But we might get the guild in trouble if anyone sees us with you guys."

Lucy said, "That won't be a problem. No one has actually seen your faces because of your hoods and I'm sure you guys used your powers to make sure no one got a good look on your face. You also have names now, it's like having a fresh new start."

"And we would become your new family" Happy chimed in.

Green, Blue, Red, and Silver looked at Indigo silently asking him if it was okay to join their guild. It was obvious they really wanted to become Fairy Tail wizards and to be honest he did too so he nodded to their unspoken question which made them all smile.

"Can we live with you Lucy?" asked the triplets.

"Sadly, I can't my apartment is too small and you don't want to live with Natsu because his place is like a pigsty-" with Natsu indignantly responding with a "hey".

"But I'm sure the master can find room for you guys" said Lucy. "But now it's time for BED, seriously I'm tired" as she got the blanket around her and put it on the floor.

Then Silver asked jokingly, "Are you going to sleep with her Natsu?"

"Of course I will" said Natsu with a face that clearly said "why wouldn't I?" Lucy blushed as he said that but she was really cold and Natsu's warmth would probably be better than a blanket.

The five of them couldn't believe what they heard. To make it even "worse" Happy said, "Yeah, Natsu sleeps in Lucy's bed all the time even though we have our own cottage."

The five of them huddled around Happy and asked him, "How long has that been happening?"

Then Happy said, "Probably since the beginning when Lucy first got her apartment. Her bed is really comfortable."

Scandalous! How could Natsu be sleeping with Lucy in her bed and NOT be her boyfriend?!

"Hey, are you guys going to sleep with us too?" asked Natsu.

The five of them responded, "NO" a little too fast but Indigo said, "It's okay, we have our own blankets."

Happy was about to fly over to sleep on top of Natsu but Silver made sure to have a good hold on him. She didn't want to ruin their moment.

The five of them tried to sleep but they couldn't because of anticipation. Guess it goes to show when you try to match up two people who are meant to be together, good things happen to you~ Happy tried to get away from Silver's arms but then he realized that it was useless and began to fell asleep.

Before Natsu and Lucy fell asleep he asked, "You don't mind not getting your rent money?" as he wrapped his arms around her to keep her warmer.

Lucy just smiled as she said, "Well it is due in a week so we have to go on another job soon. But I get to pick. No more cold places."

"I wonder how we're going to tell the guild how we failed our job?" wondered Natsu. Not finishing a job would bring shame upon the guild…

"We'll just say that there's no way the bandits could have survived the snow storm" said Lucy. "I just don't know how we're going to explain where we found these guys…"

"We'll just lie and say that we met up with these guys and that they tried to help us capture the bandits" said Natsu.

"The master will probably know we're lying though but I'm sure he won't mind right?"

"Nah, you know Ji-chan. He would know that we probably had a good reason for not turning them in."

"Yeah" said Lucy with a smile. "Well good night Natsu, and I'm sorry for hurting you earlier. This thing makes me crazy…"

"Don't remind me Lucy" Natsu said but he realized she was already asleep.

_Sheesh, she must have been really tired _Natsu thought.

It was then that Natsu began to think about the other jobs that he and Lucy "failed" together. Those missions were probably the best they had, even compared to the ones they completed.

Lucy's body was facing towards him and Natsu placed his chin on top of her forehead and breathed in her beautiful scent of vanilla before he too fell asleep.

And THAT is the end of this story xD Did you guys like that little teaser in the end? Haha

It was so special, this chapter was waaay longer than usual~ At first this was going to be only a one shot, then a SHORT story, but now it has evolved since I added a backstory to the bandits (I love them too~) and that will be a sequel which will be awesome NALU xD way more moments than in this story. However, I'm not going to publish it right away because of college (spring semester ends in May) and I don't want all the work to get in the way of my awesome ideas xD

And with their names, I just figured if Pokémon can do it, I can do that too ;D teehee~

Anyway, thanks for everybody who reviewed/followed/favorited, you guys are AMAZING~ Makes me more confident in my writing.


End file.
